Sentimiento Eclipsado
by Cami12
Summary: Gracias al eclipse, Ranma tuvo una buena razón para declararse a Akane...


Holyy :D se que el eclipse de esta semana ya paso de moda u.u pero se me ocurrió un fanfic xD así que corre corre corre sin calzón... De los dos tu siempre fuiste el mas nalgón. Jajaaaa :Rubiusdetected: xDDDD SIN MAS OS DJO CON MI NUEVO FANFIC.

****Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son ****propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro.** ㈺4㈺4**

* * *

**"Sentimiento eclipsado" **

En las noticias se había pasado la información de que podría presenciarse un eclipse de luna... Japón y gran mayoría de países del continente asiático verían primero que nadie el hermoso espectáculo. ¿Algún interesado en el dojō Tendo por el show natural? Solo dos personas: Kasumi y Akane, la pequeña Tendo. El resto de los residentes de la casa no demostraba interés alguno, excepto Happosai, ya que sería muy buena razón para robar mas ropa intima femenina.

Akane: ¡Ah! Comienzo a creer que será hermoso...

Kasumi: Lo mismo digo. Dijo en tono dulce.

Nabiki: ¡Vamos chicas! Solo es un eclipse, nada de otro mundo.

Akane: Que poco afectuosa hermana... Los eclipses son hermosos.

Ranma: Nabiki tiene razón marimacho... ¿Como te puede entusiasmar tanto un eclipse?

Akane: ¡Y a ti que te importa! Dijo algo alterada.

Kasumi: No se peleen chicos...

Akane: ¡El empezó!

Ranma: Marimacho. Dijo en tono de burla.

Akane: ¡Idiota!

Ranma: ¡Fea!

Akane: ¡Inmaduro!

Ranma: ¡Poco atractiva!

Akane: ¡Lento! ¡Aprende a besar idiota!

Nabiki: ¡SILENCIO! ¡Joder! Parecen niños peleando solo por un eclipse. Un eclipse nada tiene que ver con Akane Ranma. ¿O es que acaso te gusta mi hermanita?

Ranma: ¡Claro que no! ¡Es una chica muy fea!

Akane: Si soy tan fea porque estas conmigo... Porque no te vas con Shampoo ¿Eh? Ella es mas femenina, más linda y atractiva que yo... Después de todo soy una fea marimacho. Ah... -suspiro- Buenas noches... Dijo eso con un tono desalentado y subió a su cuarto. Ranma sentía como ese sentimiento que le daba siempre al verla triste le clavaba el pecho, pero su orgullo era tan grande que no se atrevía a subir a pedirle disculpas... Menos si había gente que lo podía ver... Digo, por su parte el iría pero los nervios, la vergüenza y le orgullo no se lo permitían.

Decidió subir, y cuando Nabiki comenzaba a molestarlo le respondía que solo iba a dormir.. Pero lo que realmente quería era disculparse con Akane, pero como sabía que ella trataría de mantenerse despierta para ver el eclipse, subió al techo y en esas de tanto pensar se quedo dormido.

Akane, por la noche sintió los ronquidos del chico, ya que tenía la ventana entreabierta y la cortina abierta para que cuando fuera dicho eclipse pudiera verlo. Salió al balcón y subió hasta donde estaba el chico dormido. Solo lo meneo un poco y él despertó.

Ranma: ¿Q-Qué pasa? Dijo con tono adormilado.

Akane: Te resfriaras aquí tonto... Entra a mi cuarto.

Ranma: ¿Estabas durmiendo?

Akane: Si.

Ranma: ¿Y qué hora es? [Horaaaaa de aventura :D]

Akane: Son las 02:20.

Ranma: Ah -Suspiro- Perdón por despertarte

Akane: Ya no tengo sueño... Tranquilo

Ranma: Akane... Quería pedirte perdón por lo que paso en la cena...

Akane: No te preocupes.. Ya da igual.

Ranma: ¿En serio? ¿Te da igual?

Akane: Si...

Ranma: Tonta... La abraza fuertemente, a lo que ella sonroja muy rápido.

Akane corresponde al abrazo, Pasando sus brazos por la espalda del chico. Ell abrazo fue muy largo.

Ranma Piensa: (Como podré decirle que la amo...)

Akane: ¿En qué piensas?

Ranma: En nada...

Akane: Vamos dime..

Ranma: Y-Yo... Akane... T-Te amo..

Akane: ¡¿Tu que?!

Ranma: Te amo... Demasiado.

Akane: Yo también te amo Ranma.. Dijo rompiendo en las lágrimas, pero de la emoción.

El chico la besó a lo que ella quedo sorprendida con el beso y correspondió al beso, abrazando al chico, a lo que todo comenzo a oscurecer y fue cuando dicho eclipse comenzaba a presentarse, ambos estaban sonrojados a mas no poder con el beso, cuando la luna comenzaba a enrojecer. Terminó el beso y ambos se miraron sonrojados, ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma, tomando la mano de su prometido. Se dedicaron a mirar la roja luna, estaban sonrojados por el beso. Fue cuando Akane besó a su prometido y se abrazaron mas fuerte.

Akane: Te amo.

Ranma: Y yo a ti... Marimacho.

Akane: Idiota.. Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ranma: Tonta.

Akane: Ven a dormir... Entraron a la habitación de la chica y se acostaron a dormir.. Juntos.

**Fin. **

* * *

Se que esta corto pero es tarde y tengo sueño... Buaaaaano me oy' mañana Ranma el Aventurero ^_^

Bye!

Cami1/2


End file.
